Sin
by Okami-nin
Summary: What is left of a hollow shell?
1. Rain

Hey-o! I'm tired, kinda depressed, (though, it;s not raining) I got this idea once on a rainy day, now only now am I using it, injoy!

_There stories are pretty much the same. _The petite blond thought, twirling a kunai threw her fingers at a dazzling speed. Touching the weapon to her pale, full, lips she thought. _Asnem's apprentices who lost there heart to darkness in an attempt to understand the heart. _Larxene snorted, rolling her electric blue eyes._ Boring. _She threw the kunai in to a dart board riddled with holes from her kunai and Xigbard's guns. Looking around the library, she remembered why it was her favorite room. It was the only room in the WHOLE castle that wasn't white, grey and silver, besides the member personal spaces. The different colors of the books where as bright as neon lights to the nobodies eyes. Larxene looked up with some interest as it came to number seven to tell his story, then she frowned, realizing that Saix, the "Luna Divider" (or as Larxene and some of the newer members called him the "Loony divider" )was absent. She sighed, it was no funny tonight, no one to torment, namely, Axel, because he was with Saix on the mission. Marluxia wasn't here to bug either, he was out Hunting 'it'. So it fell to Demyx to tell his story. Much to her surprise the blond musician abruptly stood, running his hand threw his mullet. She watched him out side, his cerulean blue eyes closed. Larxene grew curious and walked after him, knowing Luxord was to drunk to tell his story. She stood in the door way to the balcony, watching Demyx turn his tanned face to the rain, she knew he was crying. She called out,

"Hey! Nine! To stupid to stay out of the rain?" Demyx turned his face to her smiling, still unable to mask the sorrow and rage.

"No, just hoping the rain will wash away my sins," He told her, rain pounding down, sound filling the empty space in his soul.

Alright, I was thinking of doing a series of one shots like this for all of the orginazation, tell me what ya think!

Okami-nin


	2. Flame

-1This one came to me rather suddenly, I figured I better not ignore my hot head friend. Thank very much to my readers, your input is great, thanks for the praise. With out any more delay, Axel, number VIII 

**_Click. Click. Click_**

The read head let out a huff, watching the chakuram make another complete circuit with lazy aqua eyes. He let them go, watching the flames consume them, then burn them selves out. He let out a heavy sigh, standing up straight he flashed the shorter boy, Roxas a grin,

"Hey there shrimp," he said, punching the blond haired boys arm, only to receive a glare from piercing blue eyes.

"I thought we where agreed you wouldn't call me that?" he said, a sligfht gorwl in his voice, the effect ruined by the cracking of his voice. Axel laughed, starting to walk away.

"What ever you say," Roxas considered his friend, if nobodies could have friends, for a moment then ran after him.

"Axel, why do you like fire so much, I know it's you element, but….." Axel grinned,

"It's the only thing I have left,"

"Left of what?" Roxas pressed. Axel ruffled his hair and said to him, disappearing around the corner.

"To remind me,"  
"of?" the inevitable question, naturally, the air didn't answer, able (unlike Demyx) to get a hint, he walked the other way, thinking of what fire could remind Axel of.

Axel stopped in the middle of the Hall of Empty Melodies, looking down at the lower platform, he shook his head, tilting it down, he concentrated on the burning feeling inside him, that mock feeling of pain. Fire burst to life around him, wrapping his vision first in red, it quickly shifted to orange, then yellow. He bit his lip, feeling it split, but the warm sensation of blood he didn't feel as his memories mocked him, he growled, the flames turning slightly green, then blue as they grew hotter and more intense. Finally, he let out a cry of rage at the flames reached higher, turning pure white. He cried out, falling over, flames quickly dieing down to red and orange sparks as he thought

**_'burn all of my sin away, then maybe I can sleep,' _**

Once more, reviews would be loved. I'm thinking about maybe redoing this at a later time, maybe an alternate version? Any ways, Yours truly  
Okami-nin


	3. Time

Sorry about the long wait! my real life has been hectic, so I hope all of you are still willing to read!

The Unknown Alias: Yes, it is a series of shorts relating to there elments, I will be pulling in ties from my other story ORIGIN of SIN. The more shorts that pass the more they'll be conected, you'll see now that I have free time to write.

LittleBrick: PLEASE forgive me for taking so long, alot of real live events have cut me off from wrting fan fiction for a while, but I'm back! I will be updating ALOT more... and I hope you'll read ORIGIN of SIN as well.

Kay Togahna: I know we talk all the time...but thanks alot for the suport threw my hard times!

Also, I noticed in Flame, there I have a bunch of typos, so I'll be fixing that soon...ish...as soon as I can!

Ok, this came to me sudenly because I was playing card with my Friend (thank you so much Taicho!) and word games with anouther (ya Lee!)

It has to do with clock Solitare, for thoughs who don't know read, if you know, skip to the story. You deal piles of 13 piles of 4 int he shape of a clock, the 13th pile going in the middle, numbers 1-10 and jacks and queens represent 1-12 ont he clock, kings go in the middle, you try to get every card to it's represented spot on the clock . If you get the 4 kings in the middle before you get ever card to it's correct time, you lose... I hope you got it, if not PM me and I'll try explaining...or serch it on line... so with no further delay our own dear British man, Number X, The gambler of Fate.

The winning hand, the final play.

These where frazes often used to discribe the way Luxord won his games. He never lost.

Almost never.

There was one game he could never beat, not even as a somebody.

Clock Solitare, how he hated that game.

Flipping a card over, he felt his eye slightly twitch, a king, one more king and his time was up.

A seven, good, four sevens, pulling the bottem card out he looked at it, six, setting it on top of the other three he pulled out the last face down card from that pile.

A five...he set it on top of the other three fives, it was a count down, but would he win at the end of it?  
"Hm, a count down," he mused aloud, pausing, staring at the face down cards, this was the farthest he had ever gotten, he only had four, three, two and one to complet...but one more king in the cent and he lost yet again. Time was the one thing he needed, yet he never seamed to have enough of it. Never mind it was his element. Stopping time wasn't as great as people would think, and it took alot out of a fellow. He glanced up when he heard some one flipping threw the pages of a book. He liked the sound, it remnded him of a deck of Cards being shuffled. He sighed, Zexion, it would be him.

"yes?" he asked. Zexion set the book down,

"now that I have your Attion Profesor..." Luxord twitched,

"You're being Cheeky, what's got you all wound up mate? Axel put salt in your coffe again?" he asked. Zexion was the one to twitch this time,

"No, not at all. I'm reminding you to show up to the meeting, the Supiorier odered me to bring you," he pointed at the cards set up int he clock formation, "last time you missed it becuase of that. We all know how much you hate wasted time," he smirked. Luxord turned back to his cards. Time was pressing on him now. Ignoring the short young man standing infront of him he pulled the last face down card of the five pile. It was four, setting it on top he pulled the face down card from that pile...Three, he felt sweat forming on his brow...the next card was a two, he might just win...

King

He chuckled, setting it down, "I lose," he said softly, "Not even this gambler can beat time..." he stood, "Very well, let's go then, shall we?" Zexion nodded, watchign the older man summon a portal, pulling the last face down card from under the ones, he saw it was the last one.

"not even Luck can beat time mate," he said starting threw the portal, "so, maybe it'll just kill the sin that took my heart,"

I'm not Really happy with this...but I wanted to get some thing up so you all knew I was alive...I might just rewrite it...let me know if you want me to keep this version or not...

okami-nin


	4. Time Reprieve

Ok, I'm alive! thorws a party any ways, here's to make it up to luxord for Failing last chapter...hope it's good!

oh, and points if you can name the quote below, I'll tell from where at the end!

"_Ha! Time does not travel in lines. Time is made up of circles, this is why clocks are round." _

"OK, Luxord," said the younger Blond turning to the older Organization member, Roxas, he thought one eyebrow cocked. It was almost impossible to get the boy to talk. He'd said not more than two words in a row to someone since joining "If you can control time," he continued, "then can't you skip to the end of the meeting?" Luxord sighed, every member – with the obvious exceptions of Saix and Xemnas – had asked him this. It would be an understatement to say he was beyond weary of the pointless question.  
"Time isn't a simple progression of event like most people think. One thing doesn't necessarily follow another. It travels in a series of interlocking circles," Luxord replied, explaining it in as simple terms as he could find. Roxas still stared back at him blankly.  
"Circles?" a second voice cut in from across the room. A tall red head strode to Luxord's side and stopped.

"Yes, Axel…circles. Time is made up of circles, this is why clocks are round," Roxas shook his head. "I still don't get it,"

Luxord let out a frustrated sigh. "It's like talking to a pair of dumbbells…"

Axel thought about it as they walked, "So, what you're saying is that no one knows for sure what will happen for one moment to the next? Like what's happening right now could not really be happening in the future because someone went back in time and stopped it?" Axel made a series of intertwining hand motions, as if trying to keep track of what he'd said. He turned and frowned at Luxord.

Luxord nodded after a moment, "So, you do have a brain Axel, I've been concerned for some time about that…"

It was Axel's turn to snort,

"You can't be concerned, you're a Nobody, you don't feel a thing."

Roxas coughed awkwardly, still not used to this idea. Luxord narrowed his ice blue eyes at Axel's green ones. "Any way, you get the point," Luxord said.

Axel shrugged, stepping up the pace. "Not really, I still don't get why you can't make it faster,"

Roxas nodded, jogging to catch up with Axel, leaving Luxord behind them. "I agree, Circles???"

Luxord huffed, desiding it wasn't worth his energy to fight with them any more. but he did listen to them talk,

"So, I guess time is like this big wibbly-wobbly...Timey-wimey...thing," Axel said lamely. Roxas shook his head, looking half amused, half frustrated,  
"That scentence got away form you," he pointed out. Axel cuffed him over the head  
"yeah? so what if it did Twerp?" Roxas stopped, as did Luxord. This could get interesting, he would bet on Axel.  
"Take that back!" Roxas yelled. Luxord shook his head, walking past them, again, not worth his time.  
Time, how much that seamed to be coming up.

It did belong to him after all... he sighed, if only it did. He looked out the one of the large windows as he walked twords his room, Axel and Roxas's fight fadding into the back round, replaced by the soft ticking of a clock. He was staring at the moon.

His gaze was stuck on Kingdom Hearts. When it was stuck on Kingdom Hearts, he heard a clock. He tore his gaze away, as he walked he mused on what every one else heard.

_'I bet Saix hears drums' _he thought, summonign his cards, shufling them as he walked.

"Gambler," a voice cut threw his thoughts. Looking up he saw the small lithel figure sitting on a high wall. He watched her slide down, her nick name Savage Nymph was well earned indeed,  
"Yes Miss Nymph?" he asked her. Her thin ellow brows met ina scowl? He couldn't tell if she was scowling or pouting. Thin lithle arms crossed over her chest, _Marqui de Sade _held losely in her right hand.

"So," she started, "you're number Ten?" Luxord sighed, more time questions.  
"yes, I am," he told her, "as for my abiltiy..." Larxene smirked,

"Who said I cared about that?" she stepped in close to him, one of her thin, gloved fingers tracing his colar bone, "Time means nothing, we're nobodies," Luxord blinked slowly, pushing her hand away.

"So every one seams to think, but when I look at the moon, I hear a clock," Luxord closed his eyes, "counting down the time," Larxene cocked an eye brow

"untill what?"

"Untill our Sin consumes us," she scoffed and turned,

"You're no fun," she told him and ran off, leaving only time and Sin to him.

Did ya get it? it's from Red Vs Blue!!! ya, sad, hu? Any ways, as always, coments are loved! oh, and who's the next member you want to see?  
Toodels

Okami-nin


End file.
